


Diddy and Morgana's Fun

by boyninja12



Category: Donkey Kong Country, Persona 5, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Oral, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: What do some of the Smashers do behind closed doors? Find out here.
Kudos: 4





	Diddy and Morgana's Fun

Morgana would never believe in his life that he and the group would enter the Smash Tournament. Yet, here he was. Of course, they all noticed him and remarked how tough or cute he was. And of course from the villains about him being annoying. But that was nothing new. There was one Smasher that caught his eye though, a monkey boy named Diddy Kong, he could swear that the boy was giving him a wink and smiling at him.

That was weird, or when he was about to join Joker in a match, the monkey wished him luck and remarked about his awesome power and Persona, which did make Morgana blush from the praise. When he and Diddy were alone in the male locker rooms, Diddy gave the small feline a hug, startling him before he relaxed.  
"Uh, what are you doing, Diddy?" Morgana asked him as the teenaged monkey chuckles. "What? I just wanted to bond with you. Is that wrong?" He said and smiles, the cat shook his head. "No, no. Of course not. But... I... was wondering, and I might be crazy." Diddy loosened his hug and stared at Morgana. "Hm? What's up?"

"Well... I noticed you keep giving me some weird looks and always cheering me on or want to hug and pet me. What's up with that?" Diddy blushes and giggles, scratching his neck. "Oh, that. I just couldn't help but find you so cute~" He said it in such a flirtatious tone too, which made Morgana raise his eyebrows at that.  
"Uh... okay?" Where exactly was he going with this? "Actually... I have a secret no one knows about. You won't tell anyone, right?" Diddy said, his voice getting quiet. Okay, now Morgana was getting concerned, but he didn't want Diddy to know he was judging him, that would be a dickish thing to do. He nodded.

Diddy went to his locker and pulled out a revealing outfit from his backpack. Morgana's jaw dropped as Diddy was now wearing what looked to be a slutty outfit made for him. They were arm length fingerless gloves, thigh high stockings and a thong that was clearly tight on his bulge and ass cheeks. The attire even had star markings just like the shirt he discarded.

"I'm actually kind of a slut. A few people know about my... 'activities' and I thought, hell, why not? What do you think? I look hot right?~" Diddy explained and turned around, showing his bubbly butt. Was his ass always this thick? No! Focus Mona! He wasn't gay! He was crushing on Lady Ann!  
"Uh... It looks... uhm... Cool?" Cool? Cool?! Fuck! Why was he so bad in these situations? And he called himself a pro thief. Diddy just giggles as he see's Morgana's flustered expression. "Thanks~ I've been thinking of you since the matches. You really are cute, Morgana~"

Morgana blushes as Diddy walked closer to him, the Phantom Thief took a couple of steps back until his back was against the wall. "Uh... uhm... I'm... not interested in guys... S-sorry." He stuttered out, he felt the monkey boy's hand on his cheek and shudders. "It's alright. Even if you don't return my feelings, I'll still make you happy."  
He tilts the cat's head up and then presses his lips against Morgana's. His blue eyes widened and gave out a muffled cry. "Mmph?!" Diddy closes his eyes and expertly kisses the shocked cat, Morgana tried to push him away but the monkey femboy held his wrists and continued. Morgana wondered why this was happening? He should have left to begin with!

He wasn't gay! He was straight! He loved Lady Ann and... o-oh wow. This was actually not bad. The Phantom Thief was calming down as he felt the monkey's tongue against his own. It was clear Morgana had no idea what the hell he was doing and was probably embarrassing himself. But Diddy just keeps kissing the flustered cat and showed him how a proper Frenching was done.

After what felt like hours when in actuality was just twenty seconds, they pulled apart as a strand of saliva was connecting them before it broke apart. "Hhah... ahh... D-Diddy..." Morgana panted and felt tingles up his spine. "Did I go too far? I'm sorry." Diddy whispered softly, he genuine sounded worried that he overstepped his boundaries. He did get carried away sometimes.

"It's... it's okay, dude. It was... uhm... wow. You are one hell of a kisser!" Diddy seemed relived at that and chuckles. "So I've been told, yeah. I've heard of some comments to me but I usually ignore them. I'm glad I didn't turn you off." The monkey boy said, he led Morgana to a bench and sat down.

"How did you become this way? I thought you had a girlfriend? Dixie or something?" The cat asked as Diddy smiled and nodded. "Dixie's her name, yes. I guess... it started when DK got kidnapped and was left in Crocodile Isle. Dixie and I separated when trying to get information on where DK went and I got myself caught by a Kremling."  
Morgana nodded, taking it all in as he listened to Diddy's story. "He was about to rat me out or kill me, when I blurted the first thing I could think of. If he had his way with me, that would be enough to shut him up and tell me where DK was. And... we did it." Diddy explained as he blushes, recalling that dirty moment, Morgana blushes as it started to make some sense.

"But does Dixie know about your... erm... 'activities'?" Another nod from the slutty monkey. "Of course I did. At first, she was shocked and was weirded out a bit. But we're still together. She knows I still love her since she's my first love. In fact... she found someone who made this outfit for me!"

Morgana was impressed, Diddy was truly lucky to have a girl that loved him. "That's pretty cool. Ah... uhm..." Diddy looked down and saw the cat had an erection, most likely aroused from what Diddy explained in his story. The teenaged monkey grins and wraps his hand around the cat thief's shaft. "Getting all worked up, huh? Does the thought of me being fucked turn you on?~"

Morgana couldn't deny it and nodded as he let out a cute 'nya'. Diddy kneeled in front of the Phantom Thief and started playing with his balls and licking the shaft. "N-nya...~ O-oh my God... B-but... L-Lady Ann..." Morgana went to say before he let out a shuddered moan from his balls being groped. "I'm not replacing her. You can just close your eyes and imagine her doing this. I don't mind~" Diddy said softly and went back to work.

"O-okay..." He felt bad about it, but Morgana did as the monkey said and closes his eyes, feeling his ballsack groped, fondled and his shaft being licked with that trailing tongue. "Oohh... oh fuck... Mmmm... that actually feels kinda good~" The thief said and smiles. Diddy seemed pleased at that and starts taking the tip of the cock inside his mouth before giving him a proper blowjob.

"Aaah!~ Hha... D... D... Diddy...~" There was no going back on this now, Morgana opened his eyes and stared at the slutty femboy monkey working his cock. "Hha... ahh... Oh fuck yeah...~ Work that mouth, bitch~" The Phantom Thief said, getting into it and even moves his hips. Diddy rested his hands on the cat's lap and bobbed his head, giving out muffled moans and loudly slurping away.

"Oh my God... I-I can see why... mppfh... y-you're so popular~ Fuck, Diddy, you're a true slut~" Morgana said, his tongue lolls out and starts moaning. He grabs the monkey boy's head and started facefucking him, Diddy was all too pleased with the Phantom Thief taking control and moans some more. His tail swishing back and forth happily.  
"Nngh... O-oh my fucking God, Diddy...~ I... I feel... l-like I'm gonna...!~" Morgana's eyes went cross as he gave out a girlish moan and blew inside Diddy's mouth, the femboy monkey didn't hesitate as he gulped his semen down like it was a regular drink. Diddy pulls away and swallows the last load as Morgana lies on his back and tries to catch his breath from his climax.

"Mmmm... you have such tasty cum, Mona~ Your kitty cum is delicious~ Much better than bananas any day!" Diddy said and smiles. "N-not... a... cat... M'human..." Morgana managed to say, his cock flaccid for now and leaking some leftover cum. "Sorry, sorry. How'd it feel? Getting blown by a guy?"

Morgana sat upright and had the biggest smile on his face. "It was awesome!~ You're much better than a girl! Is there more?! Is there!?" Diddy burst out laughing at seeing how excited the cat was. "Okay, okay! Calm down! As a matter of fact, I invited some guys over. I just didn't expect to have some fun with a cute 'human' like you~"  
"Are we late?" Diddy grins and shakes his head as the Phantom Thief looked over, it was Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi who joined up. "Whoa, looks like we missed a party in here!" Falco said and notices Morgana who blushes. "Uh, hehe... Hiya." The cat said and waved to the two anthro mercenaries. Diddy walks over and hugs the two and kisses their cheeks. "I just had some fun with Mona here, I think I converted him."

"What? No fuckin' way." Fox looked surprised and stares at the cat who blushes a deep red and then finally nodded. "Hey Fox, why don't we let the cat in on the fun?" The avian said, before Morgana could comment on his correction, Fox agreed and smirks. "That's just what I was thinking Falco. I'll take Diddy, how about you wring Mona in?" The leader of Star Fox said.

"Wha-nyah?! Huh?" Morgana was sitting on Falco's lap with his pants discarded and hard as a rock. "Way ahead of ya, buddy! Ready for my dick, cat?" Morgana just gave up at this point and gulps, seeing the size and girth of it. "I've never taken one before... Is it gonna hurt me?" Morgana asked. "A bit. But you'll get used to it. Ready?" The cat nodded as he was lifted up and felt the tip poking his entrance.

"Nnhhf... O-oh shit..." He looks over and saw Diddy bending over on a bench with his panties removed, showing off his bubbly ass, balls and cock. "Mmhf... fuck me you sexy fox, you~ Give it to me~" Diddy said and giggles, he felt a hand spank his ass and winces. Fox then held his partner's waist and plunged right in.  
"Ahn!~ Oh fuck yeah!~ Rut me, baby!~" Fox chuckles and grins. "You got it, my monkey slut~" He gives Diddy another spank and starts thrusting into him. Morgana couldn't take his eyes off of the action even if he tried, his cock started to become hard once again. "Turned on, huh? Diddy's a natural fuckslut. That's gonna be you, dude. Warm up's over, I'm puttin' it in!" Falco said as Morgana grits his teeth as the cock was inside him.

"NYAAHHH!!! Fuck!" He felt a painful sensation inside his anus, Falco held the cat's waist and felt his body shaking. Tears ran down the Phantom Thief's cheeks. "It'll feel better soon." He slowly started to move himself inside of the cat as Morgana just concentrated on the action next to him.

"Don't you miss me fucking your ass pussy, Diddy?" Fox said as Diddy moans out, feeling the thrusts inside his anus. "Aaah... oh, fuck yes...~ I missed you fucking and filling my hole, Fox~" Diddy said as he grips onto the bench, he felt another smack on his bubbly rear and whimpers. "Good answer, bitch~ I've been saving this up just for you!~"  
As this went on, Morgana's pain eventually faded away and pleasure was in its place. "AAhhn... ahh.. ohhh... oh fuck... F-Falco..." The cat moans out, feeling the blue avian thrusting inside his tight ass. "Mmhf... you have a big bubblebutt too. Hard to believe you're a guy, but whatever!~" Falco said and chuckles.

"Ahhn... m-mreow...~ F-fuck me... It feels so good in my asshole~" The Phantom Thief's eyes were half lidded in pleasure as all thoughts of women and Lady Ann were thrown out the window. "You love being fucked don't ya, cat? You like dicks, don't you?" Morgana nodded, he couldn't deny it any longer. "Yes!~ I love being fucked!~ Cocks are awesome! I... I wanna be like Diddy!~"

Falco grips Morgana tightly and starts thrusting into his anus deep and fast. "Lucky for you, just like Fox, I'm gettin' close here!~" Back with Diddy and Fox, the monkey femboy was moaning loudly like the slut he was as Fox sped up, pounding inside Diddy balls deep. "Ready for my cum, Diddy?!" He shouted, the monkey groans loudly. "OH FUCK, JUST FILL ME!!!~"

Fox and Falco thrust deep inside their respective sluts and came. "AAAHHH!!!~" Both Diddy and Morgana scream in pleasure as they were filled up with their partner's cum. The cat's stomach bloats a little, Falco lifts Morgana up and watches the cum pouring out and his stomach going back to normal. "Fuahh... ahh... M-more..." The cat giggles and smiles.

"I'm up for another round, how's about you Fox?" Fox nodded as he watched his cum leaking out of Diddy's asshole. "What do you say? Up for another round?~" Fox asked the monkey slut, who just grins. "Did you need to ask? I'm ready!~"

\---

Throughout the night, Fox and Falco used Diddy and Morgana to their heart's content. Morgana was having the time of his entire life, taking and sucking their cocks. He's lost count over how many times he and Diddy were filled up, but they were eager for some more until they were exhausted. They even switched partners sometimes with Fox pounding away with the Phantom Thief and Falco with Diddy.

The two sluts managed to get close to each and started making out. From then on, Morgana joined in on Diddy's activities and had some fun with the boys as well. Diddy even volunteered to make a special outfit for the cat, which he was so happy about. The cat and monkey close their eyes and moaned happily. This would be a beautiful, slutty relationship~

END


End file.
